


do I look angry to you?

by unkinsei



Series: Ink AU [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing happens but they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do I look angry to you?

**Author's Note:**

> [jinbei](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinbei) = japanese pyjamas/house clothes. a short one linked to what i call the [ink au](http://raining-helium.livejournal.com/38541.html).

Still in his _jinbei_ , Ohno is lying on his back gazing out into the garden. Nino wordlessly comes into the room, lifts his legs up and settles down with them propped up on his lap.

Ohno stops looking outside and he observes how Nino’s initial attempts at giving his calf a Chinese burn have resulted in merely massaging him instead. His hands are pale and look like a searing white burn mark against his brown skin.

_Nino is imprinted on me._

“You’re staring,” Nino says, not even looking up.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Ohno replies honestly.

“Oh,” says Nino back. “Well, I am your desire to attain the pinnacle of aesthetics come to life, so.”

“Yeah, sorry for saying the obvious.” Nino shakes his head, suddenly finding great interest in Ohno’s leg hair.

“Never be sorry.”


End file.
